Prostitute-Middle Class-Upper Class-FBI Agent?
by LottyCharl
Summary: When the BAU gets a new member who perfectly fits the victimology will she have to go UC on her first day?
1. chapter 1

**_I don't own any characters apart from my OCs. BTW the team is a bit random (Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Luke, Morgan and Garcia)_**

Alice Jamson walked into Quantico trying to keep calm. She had never been good at meeting new people. "Alice Jamson I'm starting at the BAU?" She stated to the receptionist.

"Oh yes go in the elevator to the fourth floor then go straight to the office on the back wall labelled Aaron Hotchner"

"Ok" she walked over to the elevator.

 _The day before_

"Oh yeah, we have a new team member starting tomorrow so play nice" Said Hotch shooting a look at Garcia.

"What I always play nice"

"Are you sure?" Said Alvez.

"Be quiet Newbie" The team burst out laughing then disperse to their desks to collect their belongings before heading home. Garcia sat down at her computer and started to dig. "Who ever you are I will know everything about you"

"Hey Garcia" said JJ sticking her head around the door "mind if I join?"

"Sure take a seat." Garcias fingers danced along the keyboard. "Her name is Alice Jamson, she is 30 years old, from Florida" she grunts.

"What is it" says JJ sitting up in her seat.

"We have another brainiac on the team, eidetic memory and an IQ of 132" read Garcia.

"Reid's got someone on his level at least"

 _The next day_

Alice's shoulders tensed as she felt the stares of her new team on her back as she headed up to Agent Hotchners office. She tried to ignore the whispers but couldn't help but smile when the dark skinned guy, Morgan she presumed, told them to stop gossiping. When she reached the office labelled Aaron Hotchners she knocked nervously. "Come in". She opened the door and stepped into the office shutting it behind her. "Alice isn't it?" She nodded "take a seat".

 _In the bullpen_

The team were discussing the girl in the office when JJ walked in followed by Garcia. "We missed her didn't we" the group nodded. "Damn it" moaned Garcia. At that moment Hotch opened his door and led someone to the conference room. "No way" Garcias jaw practically hit the floor as she saw the young blond woman walk behind Hotch.

"Baby Girl.."

"Okay we may have looked into her last night" Garcia signaled to herself and JJ. "And on paper she is the female version of Reid"

"I like her even more now apart from the fact she carries a gun" stated Morgan.

"I didn't know Reid was your type?" Teased JJ.

"You know what I mean" JJ nodded but giggled with everyone else anyway.

"Guys" called Hotch over the balcony. Everyone got up and went to the conference room to meet their newest member. "This is Alice Jamson, she will be joining this team"

"Please call me AJ" Alice felt flooded in kindness and warm welcomes as the team welcomed her. Then JJs phone went off and she left the room to take it, anyone with basic profiling training could tell it was a case.

"We're going to South Carolina" she said as she returned. "Can you get the case file out of my email?" She asked Garcia.

"Do you think I can't?" Everyone chuckled including Alice.

"Three months ago six prostitutes were murdered in the back streets of Charlston" Garcia flicked the pictures onto the screen causing Alice to flinch slightly.

"I understand if you want to sit this one out AJ" asked Hotch, having noticed my flinch.

"No I'm good"

"Ok two months ago seven middle class women were murdered in there homes, same MO"

"Victimology is similar but diverse at the same time" said Luke.

"The unsub obviously has a type but he is evolving" Said Reid.

"Last night he murdered Ann Morrison was murdered in her home"

"The kills are getting more violent as he shifts hiss victimology" added Rossi.

"He's going to start a spree soon, wheels up in twenty"


	2. Chapter two

"Morgan and Prentiss go and talk to the latest victims husband, Reid and JJ go to the MEs, Alvez and Rossi go talk to the other victims family, AJ and I will go set up" Hotch dished out roles as the plane slowly came to a stop in South Carolina.

 _MEs Office_

"The only time I have ever seen something as brutal as this is the other bodies that have been brought in in the last three months" reported the ME to JJ and Reid.

"Do you know what the cause of death is?" Said JJ, shocked by how similar the victims looked to Alice.

"They drowned in blood, but it wasn't there own. Victim one died in animal blood, Victim two drowned in Victim ones blood, so on so on."

"So they drowned in blood then had there blood drained post-mortem?" Said Reid absorbing the strange MO"

"Yes" JJ and Reid agreed to wait for the full ortopsy to be completed so they took a seat in the waiting room.

 _Janet Wilkinsons house_

"Mr Wilkinson I understand this is hard for you but did anything seem odd the day before your wife passed away?" Said Morgan getting agrovated at the 12th victims widow at his lack of cooperation.

"Nothing seemed odd, I already told those other police officers this" he replied sharply.

"I understand that sir but we look at things differently" Prentiss and Morgan shared a look and they both knew they wouldn't get anything out of this guy anytime soon. "Thank you for your cooperation, If you think of anything else, no matter how useless it may seem don't hesitate to give us a call" She said placing her card on the table then leaving the average sized house.

 _The Local Police Station_

"Hi I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner we spoke on the phone"

"Oh yes thank god your here, I'm Sheriff Dan Hartley"

"These are SSA Rossi, Alvez and Jamson" they stepped forward and shook the sheriffs hand. "SSAs Jareau, Reid, Prentiss and Morgan should be joining us shortly, the sherif nodded.

"I've set you up in the conference room back there" AJ and Hotch headed through the glass doors.

"Can we speak to Ann Morrisons family?"

"Of course, her husband is in there, second door on your right. Rossi nodded and led Alvez through to where the grieving man sat.

"Mr Morrison, we are SSAs Alvez and Rossi, we want to ask you a few questions about your wife's murder" spoke Luke as he entered the small room and took a seat on the sofa opposite him.

"We understand this is hard for you but we could really use your help"

"Ok anything I can do to stop someone else from being killed."

"Did your wife have a routine?" Started Rossi.

"Yes she would always jog before work then go to the gym after work every other day."

"Is she always alone in the house on a Monday night?"

"Yes I work late and the staff finish at six so she is alone after six"

"Did your wife ever mention felling like someone was watching her, following her? A certain car she saw regularly?"

"She did say on Sunday that she thought she saw a green truck following her" he paused "That was him wasn't it? The guy who killed her?"

"We can not be sure of anything yet" Rossi paused "Did your wife have a diary or something she wrote in regularly?"

"She has this book in her bed side table that she writes her thoughts in from time to time I grabbed it in case you wanted to look at it" He reached into the bag by his side and pulled out a worn purple notepad. "There you go"

"Thank you sir"

"If you think of anything else please call me" said Rossi sliding his card across the smooth oak coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

"They are all blonde, athletic and have a similar figure." Said Hotch.

"Only 15% of all women in South Carolina fit that criteria so that gives us a total of 744150 possible victims."

"I forgot about your eidetic memory" said Hotch with a small grin. "You will get on with Reid trust me"

"Who will I get on with?" Said Reid entering the room followed by JJ.

"AJ here has an eidetic memory" Hotch paused to write AJs fact on the board. "What did you two find out?"

"They were all drowned in blood" said JJ handing their boss the MEs final autopsy report.

"That's rare and creepy" said Luke joining the group followed by Rossi.

"Only three similar cases in the world" said Reid and AJ at the same time.

"You two really are the same on paper" said Luke.

"What do you mean?" Asked AJ confused.

"Me and Garcia may have looked into you last night and found out about your eidetic memory..." JJ owned up.

"Oh wow" said AJ.

"Don't kill us" Hotch just smirked then continued building the profile.

"I would say he is not much older than his youngest victim, possibly an ex girlfriend looks like the victims and they are substitutes." He thought aloud. JJ lent forwards and rang the phone in the middle of the table.

"Oracle of Quantico. Speak if you deign to hear truth." AJs eyebrows raised at the unusual greeting causing the rest of the team to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing PG we have the start of a profile for you" said JJ

"Ok shoot"

"20-30 years old, recently broke up from a long term relationship with someone who looks like our victims just before the killings started"

"Lives in Charleston"

"We have over a quarter of a million men in that age gap and I have my beauties going through there social media looking for photos of them with young blonde women that abruptly stopped about three months ago" she paused "anything else?"

"No that's all for now"

"Garcia out"

"Is she always like that?" Asked AJ trying not to laugh.

"Pretty much, apart from when one of us is in danger"answered Morgan. The team sat and worked through the profile for an hour until Garcia rang them back.

"Garcia, baby girl, please tell me something I want to hear."

You are a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder?"

"How about something I don't already know?"I have a sweet tooth?"

"We are here guys" teased JJ.

"Oh yeah well I finished my search and we have ten men who broke up with there blondes three months ago"

"Any stand out?" Asked Hotch.

"One Jack Walsh broke up with Lilly Davis the day before the murders started and ever since then his Facebook and twitter posts have been really creepy." Garcia put some snippets onto the screen.

"I have no regrets, It wasn't me it's you" read Alvez.

"Adress?" Asked Hotch.

"That's the thing, he sold his flat the day of the second murder and there are no motel charges on his card." Everyone paused.

"Hey Garcia check his social media and see if they had a favourite bar to visit as a couple." Said AJ.

"Ok AJ" the team heard her keyboard tapping. "They liked to visit Jaspars on Ashley Avenue"

"That's near where the first set of victims were killed" said Reid placing a pin on the bars location.

"Oh" Said Garcia.

"What is it Pen?" Asked Prentiss.

"All of the other victims cards were charged there the day that they died."

"Thanks Garcia" said Hotch hanging up on the Technical Analyst. "We need to trap him ,AJ you look more like his type than JJ"

"I'll do it" AJ interrupted.

"Sure your up for it?" Asked Morgan visibly worried.

"Yes"

"JJ and Prentiss go and shed some knowledge and help her get ready." The trio left the police station, got into an SVU and drove to the hotel.

 ** _Please review. I will be posting a lot for a while now as I am off school._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n reply to IRL(guest) I am not making a romance but I am interested to know what you think is going to happen._**

"We need to show of that figure" said JJ searching through AJs bag.

"There should be a little black dress in there?" Said AJ

"Here we go!" JJ held a short tight black dress in the air. "Perfect"

"Is it bad that I am terrified?"

"No it's perfectly normal, just remember that the team is near by" AJ nodded.

"Have you ever been undercover?" Asked AJ.

"Yes I was under for about a year" answered Prentiss.

"How did you do that?"

"I made the character completely different to me, she smoked and dressed really different to this" she said. "We should get a small profile for you"

"Ok, My name is Annabelle" she paused deep in thought.

"How about you go get this on, and we will think about that?" Said JJ

"Ok" AJ walked into the bathroom and slipped into her dress she pulled out her hair straighteners and curled her hair with them.

"Wow" Prentisss jaw hit a the floor when AJ came out of the bathroom.

"You look stunning" said JJ as she guided her back to the bed. "We've worked out your back story"

"Your name is Annabelle Johnson, you are the daughter of a local business man, you are married with no kids, you go jogging every morning and go to the gym three times a week."

"Okay I like that" she sat down at the mirror and did her makeup, natural with a red lip. JJ and prentiss slipped into the bathroom and got changed so that they would fit in.

"Hotch were ready" JJ spoke down her phone.

"Okay we are all in the hotel parking lot." As soon as Alice was outside they put a wire onto her and led her to the sheriffs wife's car.

"We will be right behind you for the drive then we will sit around the room" Rossi reassured her. When they arrived in the parking lot Annabelle parked her new car and walked inside. She sat at the bar with her back to the door and ordered a glass of white wine. A few minutes later Prentiss and Morgan walked in arm in arm and sat at a table near the door. A short while later Rossi came in and sat further away from the door than Anna but still at the bar. JJ entered shortly after and sat near the back facing the door. Anna sat and drank her drink for about ten minutes before the bartender brought a drink to her. "I didn't order that?"

"The gentleman in the gray shirt payed for it." Anna left it in front of her and started fiddling with her necklace.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" The man came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Anna picked up the wine glass and took a sip before placing it back down. The man sat down next to Anna and lent over, blocking Rossis view.

"Does anyone have a visual?" He whispered into his wrist.

"Negative" JJ reported.

"We have a partial" answered Morgan. "Nothing too suspicious she is drinking a drink and he is talking to her" he said leaning forwards to get a better view. Then the man stood up and helped Anna to her feet slipping her arm over his shoulder. "He's drugged her, there coming out now Hotch" said Morgan into Prentisss head. Once Anna and there unsub were outside JJ rose from her seat and headed for the exit, slipping her hand into her bag for her gun. Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss followed her. As soon as JJ stepped outside she knew this wasn't going to go well. Hotch, Reid, Alvez and the local police were surrounding the unsub who had a gun to a disoriented, dizzy AJs head.Morgan joined her outside but Rossi and Prentiss went back inside to control the public who were unknowingly hostages. The unsub didn't realise that JJ and Morgan were behind him.

"Put the gun down!" Hotch shouted. AJ could feel her self slipping out of consciousness but tried to stay there. The unsub finally realised JJ and Morgan were there when Morgan's gun went off and a bullet hit him in the back. As he fell he managed to set one bullet into action. Said bullet went straight into AJs side and she lost consciousness within milliseconds. Morgan ran straight to the unsub to try and keep him alive but it was a lost cause, the well placed bullet wasn't meant to kill Louis Evens but it did. He looked up and shook his head at his boss. JJ however had ran for Alice. Alvez slipped off his bulletproof jacket and used it to stop the blood flow whilst JJ tried to get there newest agent conscious again.

 ** _That is the end of this story for now, I will continue it if you want me to. Let me know by leaving a review. Also if you want me to continue 'Victim 5' leave a review on there._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_For Lenika08 here is another chapter._**

"Come on AJ stay with me" Luke said as he put pressure on the bullet hole. The people in the bar had heard the shot and were starting to panic, Prentiss stood infront of the door whilst Rossi began to talk.

"We are with the FBI we can promise you are save you just need to remain calm."

"Hotch what's going on?" Prentiss asked into her wire.

"Morgan took down the unsub but he got a shot at AJ." Prentiss walked over to Rossi and told him.

"Everything is fine just go back to what you were doing" Rossi and Prentiss walked outside as an ambulance came around the corner. Rossi positioned one of the police officers at the door before joining their team next to the ambulance.

"JJ you ride in and we will meet you there" said Hotch. JJ jumped in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic shut the door and sped off. The group got into the two SUVs, Hotch Morgan and Reid got into one and Luke Prentiss and Rossi got into the other. "Morgan get Garcia"

"Hey what can I do for my crime fighters?" She paused "wait did you get him?"

"Baby girl AJ is on her way to the hospital and the unsub is dead" Morgan informed her. "Can you send us any family contact details?"

"Ok" the group could here the tech analysts keyboard. "Oh no, poor thing"

"What is it Garcia?" Asked Emily who was listening from the other car.

"Her parents Diana and Andrew Jamsonon died in a fire with her younger brother Charlie in Chicago when she was 12. Both parents were only children and both sets of grandparents are dead." The team took a moment to absorb there newest members past.

"Who is listed as an emergency contact on her medical forms?" Asked Hotch.

"No one" replied Garcia. The two cars pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Morgan picked up his phone and hung upon Garcia before following the rest of the team into the hospital.

"Alice Jamison?" Said Hotch showing his badge. The nurse typed the name into the computer.

"In surgery at the minute but you can go and wait in the waiting room with her sister." The team kept the confusion off of their faces until they got around the corner.

"Garcia never mentioned a sister" said Alvez, unable to act normal any longer. Once they entered the room and saw JJ everyone was more confused.

"Oh the nurse told you her sister was here didn't she?" Said JJ unable to stop her self from laughing at there faces. "We looked alike so I let them assume we were sisters, does she have any family?"

"Non apart from her sister" said Morgan winking at JJ. A few minutes later everyone was doing what they always did in this situation. Morgan was pacing the room thinking about how if he had of waited a few minutes they might not be here, Hotch was lent against the wall dreading the paperwork, Luke Rossi JJ and Prentiss were sat down making small talk and chatting. Everyone was blaming themselves for this, as per usual. Garcia came dashing in and tried to talk Morgan into sitting down. This continued for most of the night, Hotch was about to tell people to go to the hotel when the doctor came out.

"Family of Alice Jamson?" The doctor dressed in scrubs entered the room. JJ was straight up to the doctor.

"Jennifer Jareau I'm her sister" The rest of the team gathered around.

"The surgery went well. The bullet narrowly missed the spinal column and all major organs are fine, the bullet did however hit the muscles in her back so she will have to have some physical therapy but she should make a full recovery."

"Should?" Pressed Morgan.

"She had an allergic reaction to something during the surgery and we almost lost her."

"Do you have any idea what it was?" Asked Reid.

"It's likely to be the anaesthetic" Reid made a mental note to prevent anyone giving her more.

 ** _The last chapter for now ( I know I said that before but.. hey ho). The medical stuff is not my strong point so it is probably impossible for that to happen. Please leave any suggestions for future stories as I have ALL day tomorrow to write so get suggesting._**


End file.
